


I N Me

by ievieii



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, My First Fanfic, Parallel Universes, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ievieii/pseuds/ievieii
Summary: "We are an impossibility in an impossible universe.", Rocky said as he hold open the sparkling portal.- A Rocky AU where he falls in love with himself but from different universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first AU here on AO3. I hope you enjoy reading.

**Chapter 1**

**“Yoon Sanha, where are you?”** , Rocky spoke into his phone. He lifted his wrist and checked the time. 5:50 pm.

**“Make it fast, we will get late for the show.”** Moonbin said as he got into the car. Manager Noh put the keys in the car and started it. Cha Eunwoo peaked out of the window and saw Sanha and Jinjin running down the staircases and then into the car.

 **“Ahhh, I thought u all left us.”** , Jinjin said while struggling to put on his seat belt. A phone started buzzing. Eunwoo zipped down his bag and took out his phone.

 **“M-Hyung”** , read the screen. Eunwoo smiled a bit and then swiped right. He put the phone on speaker.

 **“My little dongsaengs, what are you all doing? Did you all leave for the show?”** , MJ spoke up at the top of the lungs. He was excited for his Jamie performance. Ot5 had freed up their schedules to watch the show. The fact that the eldest was a part of such a liberating project made their hearts swell with pride. They were proud of MJ.

 **“Hyung, are you nervous?”** , Sanha leaped from the back seat and took the phone from Eunwoo’s hand. His eyes were glistening with happiness. He adored his hyungs a lot and that showed in his actions. Being the makhnae of the group, he showed various charms and lifted up his hyungs always. The elder team members also loved him for his playfulness. Suddenly the phone beeped, and the call ended.

**Booooooooommmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The boys heard a loud boom and Manager Noh halted the car. The headlights of the car started flickering and then there was a loud thud. The lights in the car went out automatically after flickering for 3-4 times. Rocky took out his phone to switch on the flashlight but to no use. His phone beeped once and then went silent. All the cars on the road were on stop now, and people from the cars started coming out in confusion.

Ot5 looked at each other and just when Eunwoo was about to get off the car, Manager Noh spoke up. **“Wait Eunwoo, stay in the car. I will go and check what happened.** ” Saying this Manager Noh got off the car.

 **“Don’t y’all think, the air seems kinda different.”** , Jinjin said as he looked back towards ot4. Rocky opened his window and looked out. The evening seemed darker and eerie compared to other days. The clouds had covered up the sky and the cold wind had started blowing. Rocky unzipped his bag and took out the JINJIN BLANKET. “where did you get that?”, Jinjin said at which ot4 burst out laughing.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

There was a loud thud again and Manager Noh came running back to the car. He put on the seat belt and at once turned the steering wheel. Ot5 were surprised and they hold the seats stronger now.

Manager Noh turned the car back to dorms. **“What happened?????? Why are we going back??? What about the show?”** , Binnie asked leaning forwardf fully panicking.

 **“Managernim, what was that sound???????”** , the makhnae spoke up.

Manager Noh – **THE HEADLIGHTS OF THE CAR ARE BROKEN.**

OT5 - **WHATTTTTTTTT?????????????????????**

Manager Noh – **YES, AND TODAY’S SHOW IS CANCELLED. MJ CALLED AND SAID THAT THE SET’S AI IS NOT WORKING. THE LIGHTS WON’T WORK AND THE SOUND SYSTEM IS CLAPPED. HE SAID THIS AND THE CALL WENT OUT. IT GOT SWITCHED OFF.**

Binnie - **WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING???? MY PHONE WON’T SWITCH ON.**

Jinjin – **MINE TOO…**

EUNWOO took his phone and tried switching it on but all in vain.

**“Headlights of all the cars on that road were broken. MJ said that they heard the boom too.”** , Manager Noh said as he speeded up the car.

 **“I am taking the shortcut. You all hold tightly to your seats.”** , saying this he turned the car to a less used looking road. “The road is eerily empty.”, the makhnae spoke up again and that’s when the car was halted once again. Everybody peeked their heads onto the front glass of the car. A man with pink hair was lying on the road, curled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

The boys and Manager Noh looked at each other and then at the man lying on the road.

Eunwoo at once opened the door and leaped out of the car. The atmosphere was quite cold and he felt the temperature of the air to be quite low. Others followed him.

He walked towards the man who was still curled up hiding his face with his knees close to his head. His pink hair was wet and shined bright even in the dusky evening. His hands were kind of purple. One of his shoes were missing and that particular feet had some deep cuts on it. The wounds were fresh but they did not bleed. His wrists had several simliar scratches and bruises. His clothes were wet and water from them made that very spot on the road contrasted with the surrounding.

 **“Did he drown himself?”** , the maknae spoke up.

 **“In the middle of the road?? The Han river is on the opposite side of the city, twenty kms across.”** , Jinjin responded.

 **“First of all, check if he is alive. We need to hurry him to the hospital.”** , Binnie said.

There was fear visible on their faces. The air seemed really eerie.

Eunwoo and Managernim approached the man. When Eunwoo was about to touch the man, his hands stopped mid-way seeing the man move slightly. He touched the man’s shoulder which was as cold as ice and he could sense it even through the fabric that the man was wearing, which explained the purple and pale complexion of his hands. He took out his jacket and covered the man’s body to help him keep warm. He pushed the man’s shoulder at once making him turn over on his back. All gasped with their mouths open seeing the face of the man.

Rocky who was standing right behind Managernim came forward and kneeled in front of the man.

 **“Why does he look like me??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’** , he said as he looked at the man’s face.

 **“Let’s take him to hospital first.”** , Binnie said as he rushed to the car and started it.

Eunwoo and Managernim looked at each other and then at the man. Sanha got behind Jinjin and looked too scared to approach the man. Rocky was too shocked to say anything and just stared at the man lying in front of him. His eyes scanned the man’s face. He gasped for air as he trailed the man’s face features, as the man was exactly carbon copy of him. The resemblances were uncanny and quite scary at the same time. While he was still processing as to why and how this man resembles him, he heard the horn of the car. Binnie was now pumping the horn button continuously.

 **“We cannot take him to the hospital.”** , Rocky said as he lifted his head from the man and looked at Eunwoo and Managernim.

“Not until, I figure out who he is or where did he come from and why does he look exactly like me. We can call the doctors to our dorm and take care of him until he gets better.”, he said as he looked at man again.

 **“Yes, he is right. Let’s keep him in the dorm and call the doctors, we don’t want media to make an issue until we ourselves are clear about what actually has happened.”** Jinjin said peeking from behind Managernim.

 **“Managernim, I really want to figure out who this man is? Did he get a plastic surgery? I have many questions in my mind right now, which can be answered by this man only. He needs immediate medical care. We need to hurry.”** , Rocky said.

Managernim nodded his head and signalled Eunwoo and Rocky to help him lift up the man. They carried him into the car and settled him down on the seat where Eunwoo sat. Rocky helped buckled up his seat belts and Sanha put a neck pillow around the man. Sanha, Eunwoo, Jinjin and Managernim got on the back seats.

 **“Binnie, we are not going to the hospital, but the dorms.”** , Eunwoo said.

Binnie looked back astonished and then at the man. He was too confused as to what the other members were trying to imply.

 **“Aaaaaa, Media!!!! Ok ok !!!! so we need to call the doctors. The phones are switching ON now, mine did. Jinjin hyung can call the doctors. Here is my phone.”** He said as he passed his phone back and fastened his seat belts.

In no time they were in front of their dorms. Managernim got out of the car first and after confirming that there were no sasaengs, he signalled the boys to come out. Jinjin and Sanha went upstairs first while the rest helped the man to get on Binnie’s back.

 **“Aaaaa, this man is heavy.”** , Binnie said as he carried the man on his back and walked towards the staircase. Others helped him. Jinjin was standing at the entrance when they reached upstairs and then Binnie along with the man was led to the living area. He put the man on the sofa and started huffing.

 **“Doctor??”** , Rocky asked as he looked towards Jinjin, who nodded his head while passing Binnie’s phone to him. Nobody spoke anything till the Doctor arrived.

After around five minutes, the doctor arrived. Everybody was surprised because he did not ask anything and straight away started checking up the man lying on the sofa. All the confused faces turned towards Jinjin, who nodded his head and said **“You all don’t have to worry. He is a good friend of mine. I already explained everything to him on text through Binnie’s phone.”**

 **“Remove his clothes.** ”, said the doctor as he pulled away the stethoscope from the man’s body.

 **“Sorry, ????????”** , ot5 jumped up at the same time.

 **“The patient is hypothermic right now. We need to regulate the room temperature and let him rest in warm blankets. The hypothermia that he has developed is because of exposure to cold water as we can see that he has wet clothes on and has wet hair. It’s a relief that the hypothermia is only mild. I will be putting him on IV Drip as well. He will need two of them. His body is extremely fatigued right now. Some other medications are to be prescribed as well. As for his bruises and wounds on his limbs, they must be from the from the cable ties, specially his wounds on his ankles.”** , saying this the doctor moved to his feet and started bandaging them.

Ot5 looked at each other and then at Managernim, who was too shocked to process anything. He let out a long breath and then spoke again. “First of all, he needs a bed. Secondly, clothes.”, he said as he looked at Rocky. Everybody’s eyes followed.

 **“Why are you all looking at me?”** , Rocky said as he pouted his lips, confused.

“ **Because only you live alone in the dorm and this man is exactly your size. So ……”** , Binnie responded scratching his head.

 **“OH My GaWd, NO, NO, NO, NO….”** , Rocky jumped back nodding his head. 

Everybody sighed and Jinjin said pushed Rocky out of the way and moved into his room.

 **“YOU WON’T EVER GET WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO GET FROM ME….”** , a voice echoed up in the house. Everyone looked at the sofa where the pink haired man was now sitting with the scissor on the Doctor’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. :)

**Chapter 3**

“ **YOU WON’T EVER GET WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO GET FROM ME …** ”, said the pink haired man sitting on the sofa with the scissor on the Doctor’s neck.

Everyone gasped for air and fear crept into the room. The man was now holding the doctor by neck with his left arm wrapped around while the Doctor’s chin rest on the scissor which the man held in his right hand.

The air of the room now felt heavy and everyone could listen each other breathing.

The man’s eye travelled across the room. His forehead was scrunching now with creases on it as if contemplating as to where and how he came here.

“ **HEY MAN, CALM DOWN. PUT THAT SCISSOR AWAY**.”, Binnie said as he approached the man one step at a time.

The man lifted the scissor, now pointing at Binnie, and stood up from the sofa making the Doctor stand as well.

“ **YOU DON’T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO…** ” the man said as he stared Binnie in his eyes.

He swayed the scissor left and right asking or rather scaring everyone out of his way, moving towards the door.

“ **LET ME GO. AND I SHALL LEAVE THIS MAN UNHARMED. I DON’T PLAN ON KILLING HIM. I MIGHT, IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY**.”, said the man as he continued moving towards the door. Everyone stood back and were exchanging glances as if making some plan in their minds. Just as when, the doctor and the man reached the door, a voice again echoed in the hall.

**“LET HIM GO**.”, said Rocky who was now standing just two feet away from the pink haired man.

The man turned back still holding the doctor but know the scissor was near the temple of doctor’s head.

He gasped as he looked at Rocky, his eyes grew big and forehead scrunching. The expressions on his face changed as if questioning himself more now.

“ **GIVE IT TO ME. LET HIM GO** ”, Rocky commanded the man as he extended his hand but still maintaining the gap from him.

“ **WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME**?”, said the man now pointing the scissor at Rocky.

“ **Has he some crack in there or what**?”, said Sanha, pointing at his head whispering in Jinjin’s ear. Jinjin shushed him, while signalling Eunwoo to come near him.

“ **I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION.** ”, Rocky said as his eyes grew big.

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAME QUESTION?”**

“ **FIRST OF ALL, LET THE MAN GO. THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHY THE HELL WE LOOK SIMILAR. LET HIM GO**.”

“ **HUHHH, YOU ALL HELD ME HOSTAGE HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO LET THIS MAN GO. YOU ALL EVEN MADE SOMEONE LOOK JUST LIKE ME.”**

**“I DON’T KNOW WHAT SHIT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT WE CAN TALK THIS OUT, WITH PEACE.”**

**“HUH, TALK AS IF… I DON’T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR THI------**

_**BOOOOOODOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** _

The door slammed the man on his head as it flew open making him fall forward along with the doctor below him. Everyone peeked at the entrance and saw MJ standing outside wearing a long-padded coat looking confused as hell.

Binnie moved forward towards the man slowly. He shook the man. The man did not move at all. Binnie flipped him over, releasing the doctor.

“ **Oh God, please don’t tell me he is dead.** ”, said Rocky as he kneeled. The doctor instinctively checked the man’s pulse and nodded his head in assertive saying, he is still alive.

“ **WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OVER HERE?** ”, MJ spoke up as he entered the dorm and went behind Managernim at once.

“ **Did you all kidnap him? Who is he? And why does he look like Rocky? What the hell is happening? Did you all listen to that boom as well? Did -** ”, MJ’s mouth was shut closed by Managernim’s hand.

“ **You talk a lot**.”, said Managernim as he removed his hand from MJ’s mouth and kneeled down in front of the pink haired man. He signalled Binnie and Eunwoo to pick up the man and in no time the man was lying in Rocky’s room on his bed.

After juggling around the man was not put on IV drop with layers of blankets on him. Around two and half hours later, Jinjin took out the IV drop. While other members were still sitting in the hall silently. The usual atmosphere of the dorm was nowhere to be felt. Everyone was terrified and looked stressed. In middle of this, Rocky broke the silence as he was seen talking to someone on his phone. Eyes travelled towards him.

**“Oo Eomma!!!!!! What are you doing?** ”, he said as he got up from the sofa and travelled to the balcony.


End file.
